


Not over you

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt feelings, Jealous Dean, little bit sad, still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean x Reader  - You had been in a relationship with Dean .But after an fight that  ended the relationship . You now have to sit back and watch Dean move on when  you are still in love  . But will it be to much and will you have to move on ?





	Not over you

"Do you want to watch another movie  ?" Sam asked as the  one you were currently watching had just finished up .  
  You snuggled closer to him with  your blanket wrap around your body and his arm around you pressing you closer  to his side.

    You sigh " I dont know  " you replied " I am sorry I am such lousy company tonight  " you said  Sam had been doing his best to get your mind off the fact that Dean had gone out and probably wouldnt be back till morning.

  It had only been a month since the two of you had broken up  and here he was already moving on when you still were completely in  love with him.  
 "It ok " he said pulling you closer and you  didnt resist   you laid your head on his chest trying not to cry.

  You rub your back softly  but didnt speak  it was nice. You closed  your eyes and let your body relax and  you drifted off.

  You  woke up  sometime in the early morning Still in Sam's bed.  He was next to you sound asleep  .  You quietly slip out of bed  keeping the blanket wrapped around your shoulders .   
    You slip out of his room and shut the door . You turned around and about jump out of your skin when you saw Dean standing there.

  Your heart began to race fast. " Geez Dean  you scared  the crap out of me " you said   "Sorry  I was just heading to my room " he said 

  You saw the question in his eyes . But you refuse to answer..  "Well ..I am  uh.  Should go get dressed and get coffee going"  you said and hurried passed  Dean and into  your room.  
 ************************************

  You tried  your best to avoid Dean as much as possible. On  a hunt that was hard  to do . But when  you had some free time  you tried to hang around Sam more so  you wouldnt be alone with Dean.   
    You were in the kitchen  fixing a late lunch when  Dean walked in.   You  refuse to look at him  just concentrated on the food in front of you.

    " Hey  something smells good " he said softly as he walked up to the counter.   Against your better judgement  you looked up .  
  " Hey if you hungry  the food will  be ready  in a few minutes . " you said.  He nods   but stay where he  was ..

  "What ?" you asked   He sigh and rub the back of his neck  a sign he was nervous  .  " I was just wondering   .. Um what was going on with  you and Sam ?" he said   
  You gave him a surprise look " Me and Sam ?" you said wondering why he suddenly cared.   He nodded  

  " Why  does it matter to  you  " you asked as you started putting  the food on the table .  "Well I saw  you  leave Sam's room the other night and you two have been spending a lot of time together  ' he said  
 You sigh and turned around to face him.  "It's really none  of your business " you said.  You watched as  the emotions played across his face  until finally there was nothing just a blank look. 

    " You're right " he said coldly and your heart hurt again. " it none of my business what you do with my brother " he said and turned on his feet and disappeared out of the room.  
  You shakily sat down in a chair trying to figure out what had just happened.  
********************************************  
  " try to have fun tonight ok  " Sam said  you nodded and slip on your jacket   " I will try " you said  " I know I need to be moving on  and sitting at home won't  help " you said   
    "Dont think going out tonight  means you have to find someone "  Sam said as you two walked out into the garage.   "we can  just  relax have a couple drinks"  he said

  You nodded and smile wrapping an arm around Sam "Thanks " you said   he grinned back  "No problem let's go"

    A couple hours later  You were actually having a pretty decent time.   Both  you and Sam had a couple beer each and were pretty relaxed .

  Currently you were listening to him  tell you a funny story about his days at college.   You laughed and lifted your beer  up to lips  to take a sip  when you saw who  just walked through the door.  
    Your heart stop for a second  .Sam paused in his story noticing the expression on your face. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Dean. 

    "Crap .. What is he doing here  " he said frowning "  he told me he wasn't up to going out tonight  "  You looked away quickly as Dean leaned into a pretty Brunette  sitting next to him with a charming smile on his face.

    "Do you want to leave ?"  Sam asked quietly putting a hand on your knee.  You glanced back up at Dean .The girl was now giggling at something he was saying putting a hand on his arm.  
    You bit your lip  " No .. But let's dance " You said as you stood up grabbing Sam by his hand.  Surprised  Sam followed you out onto the dance floor.

    He pulled you into his arms  "Are you ok ?"  he asked  You looked at him   " I just want it to stop hurting " you replied  .

  He pulled you closer  " It only hurts because you still love him " he said   leaning into him you sigh  " I do  .. "  you admitted   
  " I doubt I will ever get over him " you said " But it clear he doesn't  feel the same looking how quickly he moved on  " you said

    " Look I tried to say out of my brother ' s love life but I will say this  ." Sam said  " I don't  think he quite over it at you think " he said.  
 "Why do  you say that " you asked  doubting his words.  "Because he hasn't  stopped staring over  here since we got up to dance  " Sam said .

 He spun you around so you could see for yourself Dean staring in your directions  in fact he was glaring a frown on his face. The girl from earlier clearly forgotten. 

  "He don't look to happy " you said and Sam chuckled.." yeah I have seen that look a couple times in my life he would like to take a swing at me  " he comment.  
  You frown .. "He can't be jealous  " you said   Sam shrugged  "Who knows  "he replied  "Do you want to talk with me .. Maybe  you two could.. "   you tense  up  

  " no  I don't think so .. He said everything he had to say when he ended this thing between us  " you said 

  Sam looked surprised  " I thought you both decided to break up " he said.  You shook your head " No  we been arguing about  something I can't remember. " you said  
 "Next thing I know  he was telling me it might be better if we just stop this "  You took a deep breath trying to control the tears  .

 "He said that it would be better if we stop before things got more complicated than they were" you said

 Sam frowned "What does that mean " he asked  You shook your head " I don't  know. " you replied    You sigh and  step back . 

 " Let's go " you said as  you looked one more time at Dean who turned away quickly  when your eyes met his.  You sigh and hurried out of the bar.   
*****************************************  
    You sat on the couch with a movie playing but you weren't really watching it . Your mind was drifting and you were alone.  
  Sam  had left earlier that day  to help out a friend  on case a couple hours away .  You declined to go with  needing  sometime to think. 

    You weren't sure where Dean was but the more you thought about it  the more you were sure that  you were going to have to leave .    
  You couldn't handle being around Dean much more. You heart would never heal  if you stayed.  You didn't want to go .. But you felt it was the only way to move on . 

  You were so lost in thought that you didn't realize someone else was in the room  until they sat down next to you on the couch.   
  You looked over and jumped when you saw Dean so close.  

    "What is it ?" you asked He sigh  and flopped down on the couch .  "Nothing just wanted to see how you were doing "  he said   
  "I am ok " you replied ?   You sat up straighter " I guess since you're here we  might as well talk. " you said 

 He looked at you  "about what ?"  he asked  and you took a deep breath  gathering your courage to say what was on your mind

  " I think it would be better for  everyone if I take off for a while. " you said and you look at Dean  he was staring at you in  shock and for a second you thought  you saw panic flash across his face   
    "What !! .. Why  ? " he said  " You cant  "  You shook your head . " I would be for the best  .. At least until things between us  are not so awkward ."you said 

  " and it not like I will be gone forever  I just need some time to .. Well to be honest I need sometime to get over you " you said  
    Dean didn't respond  he  just stared at you . You finally shifted to get ready to stand up and leave. When suddenly he was grabbing you by the  hand and yanking you back down to him.  
  Startled you fell into his arms and before you could say anything  his mouth was on yours . It was a kiss of desperation  a kiss of passion. 

  It was telling you everything   and making your heart race.  For a second   all you could do was hang on and enjoy  whatever you could.  
 Suddenly  he was  pulling back " You can't go .. I don't want you to " he said ..  You frown   " Dean! you broke up with me   how am I supposed to ever be happy again.. How are you ever gonna be happy  if we keep this up "  you said

  " But I don't want happy without you " he said making you pause in surprise  . " you broke up with me" you replied softly ..  " You don't want me  "  you said  .   
 He looked so sad at that .. " I know I have been a ass  " he said   " I didn't mean anything I said that night  "  he said 

" Afterwards  I got to thinking and thought maybe you would be better off.  But then watching you getting so close with Sam and knowing that if you ended up in his arms  it would be my fault. "  
 You shook your head " there is nothing like that between me and Sam . " you said . "  He is just a friend. " you said

  Dean looked relief  at this  .. " but  you seemed fine to me " you said  " going out  and meeting other girls.. " you didn't finished the sentence    
 " There was no other girls  " he said his arms tighten around you . " I couldn't do it  "he said " all I want  and need is you " he said  

  Tears  finally spilled over and you buried your  face into his neck and cried.   " I am so sorry  " he said  softly as he held you while you cried yourself out .   
 "Dont leave me " he said and you lifted your head to look at him.   " never  " you replied ..  " love me " you said as you leaned in for another kiss  
 "Always "  he said into the kiss.


End file.
